


Adventures in Steve's Audi

by left_twix



Series: Steve and Natasha Teacher AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Begging, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fishnets, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, Lolita, Lollipops, Natasha is a cutie, PWP, Praise Kink, Sassy Natasha Romanov, Sassy Steve Rogers, Spanking, Steve is an Asshole, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_twix/pseuds/left_twix
Summary: Natasha gets a little sassy. Things get a little intense. Their dialogue is fun. Read the tags.





	Adventures in Steve's Audi

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you haven't read the first part to this AU I suggest you do. It's the first work on my profile called Red. This can get a bit cringey at parts but bear with me. Let me know if y'all wanna see more of these two.

“Love your outfit today, Nat.” one of Steve’s student’s voice caught his attention. He looked up to see Bruce Banner winking at his baby. He rolled his eyes. Bruce, like Natasha, was incredibly smart and sickeningly charming.

“Thank you, Brucey.” Natasha smiled and gave him a little twirl. Steve was able to get a good look at what she was wearing. A tiny red crop top that exposed half of her stomach with ripped blue boyfriend jeans. A pair of fishnet stockings covered the exposed half of her midriff and peeked out of the rips of her jeans. Her fiery red hair was in a high ponytail, and a cherry lollipop rested between her lips.

She glanced at Steve before sitting down in her seat. The bell rang and he cleared his throat. “Alright everyone, let’s get started. Can everyone open their textbooks to page 402?” he waited for the sound of papers rustling to cease. “As you can see, it’s a list of classic books. But before you start whining, can anyone tell me what makes these classics stand out?”

Bruce raised his hand. “Yes, Mr. Banner,” Steve said through clenched teeth. 

“Well it looks like these are all books that have sparked a lot of interest throughout the years. Books that can be labeled controversial?” he stated. Steve nodded at him to go on. “Well, Of Mice and Men for example, has been facing a ban from all public schools to this day. It dealt with racism and sexism which, at the time, was a taboo topic.” 

“Well said Mr. Banner. Does anyone have anything to add?” Steve looked around the room and made eye contact with his little redheaded lover. She removed the lollipop from her mouth with a loud pop. She raised her hand, causing her shirt to ride up. Steve’s mouth watered. “Yes, Miss Romanov?”  
“I agree with Banner,” Natasha started, casting a glance at the boy from across the room. Steve’s blood turned fiery with jealousy. “Take Lolita, for instance.” Steve arched an eyebrow at her choice of example. “It was about a young girl who was in a relationship with a middle aged man who kinda happened to be her stepfather. It caused quite a riot, and it still does. I mean, it’s about incest, pedophilia, and statutory rape.” Natasha finished, sucking on her lollipop once more. 

The class began to murmur. “Alright, yes, Lolita was just a teenager throughout the novel, meaning that it was statutory rape.” Steve said, dirtily eyeing Natasha. She batted her eyelashes and mouthed an insincere Oops. 

“Okay, so each of you guys are gonna do a report on one of these books. I’ll give you the rest of the period to choose and research.”

...

“tsk tsk tsk” Steve circled around Natasha’s desk after all the students had left. He reached out and pulled her lollipop from her plump, wet lips. “I’m not sure I approve of what you’re wearing today, baby girl.” he said, putting the candy into his own mouth, allowing the girl to watch him suck on it. Natasha chewed her lip. “I like my outfit, daddy. Don’t you?” 

Steve bent over to whisper in her ear. “Of course I like it, princess. I can’t wait to see what those stocking-covered legs would look like all spread out for me.” He stood up again, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. “But I think that Banner kid was enjoying the view too.” He flicked the remaining lollipop stick into the trash.

Natasha giggled. “You think so?” she teased. Anger burned inside of Steve. He was repulsed by the thought of Bruce doing anything to what’s his. Steve yanked her up by her arm and delivered a hard slap to her ass. “Don’t fucking test me, slut.” he growled. Natasha squeaked.   
He gathered her stuff and dragged her out of the class. “Wh-where are you taking me?” Natasha hurried alongside the older man’s large steps. “My car.” he replied. “I won’t be able to do what I want to you in there-” he nodded toward his classroom “-without alerting everyone on campus with your screams.”

He led her all the way to the staff parking lot to his car. His was pretty much the only car there, so taking advantage of the privacy, he pushed Natasha over his hood, her hands flat against the cool surface. Steve unbuttoned her pants, leaving her legs clad only in stockings. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. His hands traveled to her sex and Natasha mewled helplessly below him. She felt his fingers graze her clit and rapidly pull away. 

“Fuck, babe how are you so wet? I haven’t even touched you.” Steve rubbed her ass. “Thinking dirty things again, my love?” her ponytail bobbed up and down. “Oh yeah? All for me?” this time her hair swayed side to side. Steve’s grip tightened on her waist. “No? Then what for?”

“Bruce Banner.” Natasha breathed. Steve clenched his teeth and delivered a smack to her ass. “Excuse me?” he began. 

Natasha shivered. His voice was like a knife scraping against stone. She thought of all the terrible things Steve would do to her as punishment. “Mhm, not often but, today he did make me a little wet.” she lied. She earned another spank. 

Abruptly, she was pushed into the backseat and Steve climbed in after her. “What exactly are you going to do to me, daddy?” she was eager. 

“Shirt off,” Steve commanded. Natasha pulled her top over her head. She looked incredible, wearing only her black bralette and fishnets. The redhead situated herself onto her teacher’s lap, wiggling a little when she felt that he was hard. She began to undo his tie, letting the silky, dark blue fabric slide between her fingertips. When she was done, she draped the tie around her own neck. Her hands then moved to Steve’s belt, but he caught her wrist, gripping it tight. “Ow.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Steve asked her, his blue eyes were stern. The index and middle fingers of Natasha’s free hand playfully walked up Steve’s thigh. He grabbed that one as well. 

He brought both hands behind her back and pulled her body toward his so that she was kneeling and her breasts were at Steve’s mouth level. He placed a single open mouthed kiss on the top of her breast.

Natasha whined, “More, please.” The girl tried to sit herself back onto his dick but the grip on her wrists behind her back was too strong.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to be deserving of more, baby.” Steve scolded. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Steve looked up at his student. Her pink little bottom lip was between her teeth and her eyes were glazed over. Steve spanked her lightly and the girl was broken from her trance.

“Fuck, okay? I’m sorry, daddy just please do something to me.” Natasha begged. He still seemed unconvinced. “I don’t want Brucey’s cock, I only want yours. I know I don’t deserve it, but I’ll let you do anything you want to me, daddy. Anything.” 

The blond smirked, “Even in the ass?”

“Don’t push it, Steve.”

Steve sighed and let go of her wrists, allowing her to plop back onto his lap. But before she could do anything, her teacher slipped the tie off of her neck and used it to bind both of her hands behind her back. 

“Bend over my lap then, princess.” he commanded.

Natasha did as she was told, laying across his lap. Steve’s Audi had just enough room for the two to be comfortable. Or at least Steve was comfortable. “Are you gonna spank me?” the redhead asked, grinning.

“No.” was her teacher’s reply.

“Oh. Then what?” Natasha wiggled in anticipation. Steve’s palm slid over her ass. “I’m starting to think you’re being a little too talkative.” he announced. 

“You’re not gonna gag me right? Don’t you wanna hear my sweet moans? I mean, if you were to do something that might make me moan.” she mumbled the last part. Steve chose to ignore her comment and pulled her fishnets down her thighs, feeling how wet she had become.

“Oh, shit.” he breathed. His groin tightened. “What, was that a good ‘Oh, shit’ or like a bad ‘someone’s coming oh shit’?” Natasha piped up. 

Steve felt the slickness on her inner thighs. “No, no one’s coming.” He assured her. 

“What a coincidence, neither am I.” the girl whispered and rolled her eyes. Steve shut her up by running a finger along her slit. “Keep talking back to me, see what happens.” Steve’s teacher side was showing.

Natasha simply nodded as his finger kept running up and down her entrance. The girl tried to push back but Steve’s hand pulled away. Natasha whined desperately. “Daddy,” she started, not wanting to keep talking out of turn.  
“I don’t even think you need my fingers, you’re already dripping.” Still, he pushed his middle finger into her, stroking her inner walls. Natasha fought to keep several strangled noises from escaping her lips, but Steve heard anyway. It felt so good to have him finally inside her.

He chuckled, “Jesus, it’s just one finger. You’re such a baby, aren’t you?” 

Natasha kept her mouth shut.

He pulled his hand away and moved Natasha so that she was sitting on his lap again, but with her back against his chest, facing away from her lover. He undid his tie from around her wrists and set it aside, using his other hand to spread her legs. She moved his hand to her pussy and he began to finger her again. “Add one of yours, baby girl.”

Natasha bit her lip and silently obeyed as she slipped one of her fingers in along with his large two. She moaned as she felt her own wetness and Steve’s calloused hand against hers. “Keep going.” he said as he slipped out his fingers to undo his belt and pull his pants and underwear down. Natasha added a second finger and moaned.

Steve was dying to be inside of her, but he was so mesmerized by the scene of Natasha pleasuring herself that he found himself unable to move. “That’s it, until you come, princess.” 

Natasha gasped, “Yes, sir.” She moved faster and rubbed her aching clit. “Fuck,” she whispered. She was already sensitive because of the teasing and soon enough she was convulsing with the force of her orgasm. 

“Oh, god.” she said as she finished, pulling out her fingers. Steve gripped her waist and positioned her so that the tip of his dick was at her entrance. “Oh, god.” she placed her hands on the platform between the driver’s and passenger’s seat. Natasha had just come, but she needed his dick inside of her, and being the asshole he is, Steve didn’t move a muscle. His grip on her waist was like steel. “What are you waiting for? My eighteenth birthday? Lemme tell ya, you’ll be waiting for a while.”

“Beg.” Steve said breathlessly. He was practically sweating but he had to make her pay for the Banner stunt. 

Natasha wasted no time in surrendering her pride. “Please fuck me, daddy. I’m sorry for being bad and a brat but I just wanted you. I fucking need you inside me. I’m all yours so just please fucking own me.” 

“Own you?” Steve teased some more.

“Yes! Jeez, just use me god-fucking-dammit.” Her frustration was adorable and utterly fuckable.

Finally Steve pulled her down, his tip entering her sopping cunt. Steve tilted his head back and groaned at the feeling of being engulfed by her. He stopped at about halfway and gave her a leisurely thrust. Her warmth was killing him right now.

“Oh, shit, baby.” Steve hissed once he was finally completely inside of her. Natasha was, for once, speechless. He lifted her up and slammed her back onto his cock, empaling the young redhead. Natasha screamed as he continued to move her up and down. He pulled her bralette over her head and fondled the creamy mounds as Natasha took over the pace.

Her ass made a lovely noise as it repeatedly slapped against his groin and his abdomen. “Harder,” Natasha squeaked. Steve complied and grabbed her hips once again, bringing her down faster and more forcefully. “Daddy, I’m gonna come.” Her voice was high-pitched and broken up due to the violent bouncing. 

“Good girl, I’m almost there.” Steve moaned. He felt her tighten around him and fall forward as her climax wrecked her nerves for the second time.

Steve dug his short nails into her hips as his last couple strokes grew sloppy. He emptied himself inside of the poor, used girl until he was completely spent. “Next time you want to get used, just ask. Don’t go flirting with high school boys to piss me off.” Steve said as he slowly slipped out of her, smiling widely.

“Yeah, yeah. Suck my dick, old man.” Natasha said quite bravely. 

“Hey, I’m twenty-nine! And you suck my dick, little girl.” Steve defended.

“With pleasure, daddy.”


End file.
